V is for Love
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: In the beginning, Durbe didn't like the thought of having a squire. But later, he couldn't seem to let her go. A little twoshot for Kuritiratonette.
1. Chapter 1

**D.T.B: Sorry for the delay, Kuri-chan. Here's the first half of the twoshot I said I'd write. Please enjoy, everybody. Here's hoping I kept the characters in character. heheh.**

* * *

**'V' is for Love**

**Romance**

**Durbe/OC**

**A fic for Kuritiragonette. **

**In the beginning, Durbe didn't like the thought of having a squire. But later, he couldn't seem to let her go.**

**(The mangaka owns Zexal, Kuri-chan owns Venus, I own Sirius.)**

* * *

'V' is for Love Part One

* * *

When he had returned to the United Lands, he had no knowledge of what might happen in his future. He'd returned to his home covered in wounds from his previous battle. All because he had refused to call reinforcements.

Nobody could begin to lecture him. There he was, all beaten up, too weary to pick up something as light as a brush. Those who worked alongside him couldn't say anything against him. He had simply done what he thought best. Anybody would have done the same thing, even the most coldhearted knight. If anything, they would have done it because their honor was at stake. Not because a town was at risk, like Durbe had chosen to do.

Regardless, the fact remained that he had hurt himself. So badly, in fact, it would take a while before he could fight on his own again. He needed an ally. An ally who could back him up in the heat of battle.

Someone who could use a blade.

They got the answer to their prayer a few months after he was able to stand again.

* * *

He had been saddling Mach when she had appeared, telling him that it was not healthy for him to do something so strenuous so soon after just barely making a recovery.

A young woman with long black and magenta hair. She wore the armor of a squire, and in her hands was a long sword. "Who are you?" Durbe asked curiously.

A small, yet tender smile graced the young woman's face. "My name is Venus," she said, "though many prefer to call me Destiny."

"Well, Destiny," Durbe said, "why are you here? I have a village to get to."

"I'm well aware," Venus said. "I am going to accompany you."

"What?" Durbe asked.

"You were lucky to survive your last skirmish out there," Venus said. "Your fellow knights have grown worried about you."

"Why's that?" Durbe asked.

Venus gave him a somber gaze. "You could end up dying in the next battle," she said. "They simply want to make sure you're safe."

"Death is a possibility in any battle," Durbe said, completing his saddling job. "To worry about me after one simple battle is going to get them nowhere."

"You mustn't forget that you are human, Durbe-san," Venus said. "It's true, death is a possibility in battle, but so is living. Why do you fight, Durbe-san?"

His answer came without hesitation. "To protect. It's that simple."

He then attempted to mount his steed, but Venus took hold of his arm defiantly. Durbe had to admit, she had a good grip. "If you insist on going, then I am going to make a request."

"Huh?" Durbe thought.

"I...want to be your squire." Venus' words froze time around them.

Durbe remained silent for a moment. "Are you certain you wish to do that?" he asked.

Venus tightened her grip on her sword and bowed. "Yes," she said.

Durbe could only sigh. The girl before him would surely follow, even if he refused her service. "Very well," he said.

Venus raised her head, a smile on her face. "However," Durbe continued, "you are to obey my every command. I refuse to have a squire who refuses to listen."

"Aye, Sir," Venus said. "I shall."

"Very well," Durbe said. "Mount your horse, Destiny," he said, climbing onto Mach's saddle. "We have much riding to do."

Venus gave him an enthusiastic nod. Then she walked over to her silver steed and followed him, a smile gracing her face.

* * *

A large monster was attacking a village near the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean. It vaguely resembled a large snake with ocean blue scales and jade green eyes. It let out a loud hiss as it swiped its tail across the plain, knocking many knights and soldiers into the air.

"What is that thing?" a knight asked, his body numb with agony.

"It's a beast!" a soldier exclaimed.

A young knight tried to force himself to his feet, despite his body being covered in cuts and wounds. "Sir Sirius," one of the battling knights said. "You shouldn't be standing. Stay down."

"Durbe-nii didn't give up," he said. "And neither will I." He then forced himself back onto his feet. "You're going to the Shadow Realm, you beast!"

The snake let out a hiss that sounded closer to a laugh. It seemed to be saying, "I'd like to see you make me."

Sirius let out a groan and clutched his side. The beast had definitely broken a rib when it whacked him with his tail. He looked up to the beast, panting heavily as his knees began to buckle underneath his weight.

The snake then let out a bit of a chuckle and raised his tail to Sirius. Then he threw it downwards. "Sir Sirius!" the knights all cried.

Sirius shut his eyes as the snake's tail began to fall on him. "Durbe-nii!"

Suddenly, the snake let out a cry and Sirius heard something heavy hit the ground to the left of him. He opened his eyes and looked. It was part of the snake's tail. "What the...?"

He looked up. Durbe was riding his trusted steed, Mach, a determined look obvious on his face. "Durbe-nii..."

Mach landed on the ground and Durbe turned to face the snake. "I see it's still here," he said. He turned to his brother. "Sirius," he said, "what is the situation?"

"Here you go again," Sirius said, a smile gracing his face. "Getting all bossy as soon as you appear on the field."

"Tell me."

Sirius gulped. "Many of the soldiers from the attacking force have been handled," he reported. "But this snake just won't go away."

Durbe looked back to the snake. "Destiny," he called.

"Yes?"

Sirius turned to the source and was amazed when he saw young Venus sitting on her horse. "Who're you?" he asked.

"My name is Venus," the woman replied. "But please, call me Destiny."

"Okay," went Sirius before falling to his knees, the pain in his chest increasing by the second.

"Destiny," Durbe said, "stay by my brother."

"But, Durbe-san," Venus said. "I am your squire. It is my duty to-"

"Your duty is to obey the commands of your knight," Durbe said. "Or have you forgotten your promise already?"

Venus was taken aback. Then she nodded solemnly and dismounted, making her way to Sirius' side. Then Durbe readied his blade and stared at the beast with a fire in his eye. The beast merely hissed at him in response. "Come," he said.

The beast then snaked his way over to Durbe, his fangs readied to strike. His eyes narrowed as his blade began to glow with a crimson hue as he thrust his blade forward, striking the monster's eye. It may have been large, but that was all it had going for him.

Both Sirius and Venus were stunned. Durbe had felled the beast without so much as batting an eyelash. "Sugoi," Venus breathed. "I can see why the army relies on Durbe-san so much."

"Heh, yeah," went Sirius. "He's the best knight they've got."

Durbe then swung his sword for a moment before placing it back in its sheathe, wincing slightly at a pain that struck his heart.

A light chuckle escaped Sirius as he forced himself to stand up. "Sir Sirius?" Venus asked.

"Sirius," Durbe said, walking over to his brother. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sirius said. "Just a few bruises."

Durbe simply looked at Sirius' hand. "You look like you might have broken something," he said.

"Just my pride," Sirius said. "How about you go and let me mend it?" Then Sirius turned away, ignoring any assistance, and proceeded to the medical tent.

"He's a very stubborn boy, isn't he?" Venus asked. "I wonder why he is behaving like that."

"I think...he's slightly jealous of me," Durbe said. "He feels that I am the best knight in the United Lands, and that he will never compare to me. However, he has natural talent on the battlefield. Far more so than I. He has even succeeded in taming two different beasts of both land and sea. Yet still, the knights and soldiers believe him to be inferior when compared to me."

Venus looked at Durbe's sweaty face. "You care about him, don't you?" she asked.

"He is my brother," Durbe said. "It is my duty to ensure his safety. I...made a promise a long time ago."

His gauntlet-covered hand reached for his chest.

Where he'd been near-fatally struck by an enemy soldier.

"Durbe-san," Venus began, "I request that you go to the medical tent yourself. Your injuries have not yet healed."

"I don't need to rest," Durbe said. "Come. We must inform the General of our success here. This village is no longer in any danger." Then he removed his gauntlet from his right hand, brought his fingers to his mouth, and whistled.

The neighing of a horse rang out in the air, and Mach appeared from the sky. His hooves touched the ground and he ran over to his master. Durbe smiled and stroked the animal's face. Only Venus was able to notice the saddened expression the steed was giving his master.

As Durbe reached to mount Mach, Venus took hold of his arm. "Durbe-san, I must insist," she said. "You're still injured heavily from your previous battle. Please, go to the medical tent. Your brother would not like seeing you hurt just so you could maintain your image."

"I have my reasons for doing that which I do," Durbe said. "I have no need for the medical tent. Collect your sword and mount your steed, Destiny. We must make the report to the General. Dawdling is not going to protect these people." He then removed his arm from her grasp and mounted his steed.

Venus could only obey his command. The stubbornness clearly ran in Durbe's family, though. That much was for certain.

* * *

It was nearing sunset when they arrived at their destination. The tent where the General of the armies, as well as King Nasch, were discussing the war against Prince Vector. The General was a bulky man with black hair and a heavy beard.(1) Both the General and Nasch, Durbe's very best friend, were looking down at a map resting on the table.

Durbe knocked on the post of the tent, allowing the heads of the armies to know he'd arrived. Nasch turned his head, followed by widened eyes. "Durbe," he said. "Come in."

Durbe did so. "I've come to report in about the village near the United Lands," he said.

"I thought you were removed from the battlefield a few weeks ago due to serious injuries," the General asked, stroking his heavy beard.

"I was, sir," Durbe said, "but I could not afford to let my injuries slow me down."

"You should be careful, Durbe," Nasch told his friend. "You could end up dead if you push your body like that."

"That's what I have been trying to tell him, Your Majesty," Venus said.

"Who is this?" the General asked.

"I am Durbe-san's squire, sir," Venus responded. "My name is Venus, though everybody prefers to call me Destiny."

"Destiny?" the General wondered aloud.

"Had I not pushed my body, my brother would have perished in that village, along with a good many other knights and soldiers," Durbe defended himself, ignoring his squire altogether. "That snake beast was hardly something a normal knight could handle on his own."

"What manner of beast was this thing?" Nasch asked.

"A-"

"A large, serpentine beast with blue scales and jade eyes," Venus said, interrupting her knight.

"Destiny," Durbe thought.

"I see," the General said. "That is clearly one of Vector's beasts. But not a Gorgonic Guardian." He looked to Durbe. "I take it you defeated it?"

"Yes," Durbe responded. "However, many of the men have been left with critical injuries."

"I see," the General said.

"How many men are still battle ready in that village?" Nasch asked.

"Few, my friend," Durbe said. "If Vector sends another one of those beasts over to the village, the village shall be unprepared."

"Very well," Nasch said. "General, please send some soldiers to assist the people there. Get as many people out of the village as you can. Then have all the troops pull out. We can't afford any more casualties."

"Understood, Your Majesty," the General responded.

Nasch turned to Durbe and Venus. "Durbe, Destiny," he continued, "the two of you go back to the village immediately and assist in getting the wounded out of there. They take priority over battle. I will head over to the village to assist shortly."

"But, Your Majesty," Venus began, "Durbe-san is still-"

"Understood, my friend," Durbe said. He placed his hand on his chest and bowed. "I will leave forthwith." He then turned around and started for Mach. "Destiny."

Venus bowed to Nasch and started to walk away. Meanwhile, the General was slightly confused about Venus' title. "Destiny...," he said. "I wonder."

"Is there something wrong, General?" Nasch asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, Your Majesty. Just curious about something."

Nasch's eyes narrowed at his General.

* * *

Sirius had never found himself to be more bored. Of all the times for his brother to just happen to leave a novel in his bag. Never had words been so aggravating to him. There he was, stuck in a bed, incapable of movement thanks to a broken rib, a book in his face. Crazy. In his opinion, books were only good for covering your face on a sunny day when you were taking a nap. Not that Durbe seemed to agree.

But sadly, in the battle against Boredom, Boredom won, leaving Sirius in a state of agony as he waited impatiently for the doctor to say he could go into battle. A much more impressive way to die than, "Death By Bookreading."

The sun was up by the time Durbe arrived back at the village. He got off Mach's back, his head incredibly foggy from lack of sleep. Venus had insisted that he rested, but he'd simply responded with the same excuse time and time again. "I have no need for sleep. We have to get to the village quickly."

Mach had offered no resistance when it came to his words, for he knew that his master wished for his brother's safety over anything else. Nor could Venus offer any complaints. She knew how it felt to worry for a sibling.

If only they knew why.

* * *

Durbe and Venus entered the medical tent and made their way to Sirius' bed. Then Durbe had to suppress his urge to chuckle. "Well!" he exclaimed. "My brother, reading a book? I must be dreaming."

"No," Sirius replied. "You're hallucinating. Sirius is two beds to the left." He pointed to another injured knight, hoping that his brother would get the hint and leave him be.

Durbe could only chuckle.

Venus poked her head out from behind him and looked at Sirius. The book he was reading was titled, "**The Great Knight of the Skies.**" A real eye-opener to any fantasy lover. "I didn't know you were a bookworm, Sir Sirius," she said.

Anger mark on Sirius. "I'm not," he growled. "I don't even want to read this book."

"Then why are you?" Durbe asked.

"The doctors took away my action figures," Sirius responded with a pout.

Venus choked on her laughter. "Action figures?!"

"Durbe-nii made them for me when we were kids," Sirius said.

"I think we should get back to the matter at hand," Durbe said.

"Oh!" Sirius exclaimed with a grin. "Embarrassed, are we?" He stopped when he noticed Durbe placing a hand on his forehead. "Hey, Durbe-nii."

"What?"

"Come to think of it, shouldn't you be resting up too?"

"I don't need-" Durbe stopped when he saw the look in Sirius' eye.

Pain. But not from his broken rib bone.

The same expression appeared on Durbe's face. Truly, they were twins. "I shall rest when the time is right," Durbe finished.

"I'll believe that when you don't faint," Sirius said. "So why are you two here anyway? I doubt you would have come just to tease me."

"You're right," Durbe said. "We have to get the injured out of here. King Nasch has demanded that this village be abandoned and the villagers brought to the United Lands to be safe."

"And am I helping?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Nope," Venus said. "You're heading to the United Lands to get proper treatment."

Sirius let out a loud groan. "Come on!" he exclaimed. "One injury, I'm out of the game; twenty injuries and my brother is still capable of standing up. What's the deal with that?"

Venus took note of the saddened expression Durbe was wearing. It was true. Sirius seemed to be suffering from an inferiority complex. She nodded and turned to Sirius. "You'll get your chance, Sir Sirius," she said. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said. "You guys should get to work. I can walk." He then forced himself to sit up.

Durbe could over no argument. "Destiny," he said. "Come on. We have work to do before His Majesty arrives to assist in the escape."

"Right," Venus said. She started to follow him.

"Hey," Sirius suddenly said. Venus turned to face him. His eyes were focused on hers. "Please...keep an eye on him. Durbe-nii looks really bad." He lowered his head. "I...don't want anything bad to happen to him."

Venus smiled. "I will," she said. Then she proceeded to follow Durbe.

Sirius smiled. "That girl might just help Durbe-nii yet."

* * *

All able-bodied knights assisted the wounded out of the medical tent. Durbe, who was just barely able to stand, was no exception. Nor was Venus, who was instructed by Durbe to assist any wounded she might see. Sirius was outside of the medical tent, stroking the fur of a grand, white wolf with motherly eyes. A smile appeared on his face as she allowed many little children to ride on her back. "Good luck, Guardian," he said. "Be careful with them."

Guardian simply licked his face before making way to the United Lands. "There she goes," Sirius said. "That takes care of the kids."

"Sirius," Durbe called.

Sirius turned around, allowing him to see both Durbe and Venus. "Yes?"

"Have you taken care of the children?" Durbe asked.

"Guardian is taking care of them now," Sirius said. "Don't worry. They'll get home in one piece."

Durbe sighed in relief. "Good." He then shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead to steady himself.

This was not lost on neither Venus nor Sirius.

"As soon as Nasch arrives," Durbe said, "I'm heading out for the United Lands."

"Okay," Sirius said. "That way, he'll be able to get some rest."

Nasch could not have arrived at a better time. His brown horse was making his way to the village, several large soldiers following close behind him. He only stopped when he reached his friend. "How many people remain in the village?" he asked.

"The women and children have been evacuated," Venus said. "All that remained are a few of the injured and the farmers."

"I see," Nasch said. "Very well. You three can head back home. You should be well rested in case Vector attacks there."

"Very well, Your Majesty," Durbe said. "Destiny." He then turned and made his way to Mach.

"Right," Venus said. "Please excuse me, Your Majesty." She gave him a terse bow and followed Durbe.

"Sirius," Nasch said after a brief pause.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Sirius asked.

Another pause. "Nothing," Nasch said. "I expect you to return to the United Lands too. We need every available man ready for battle."

"Yes, sir," Sirius said. "I'll return as soon as Guardian returns from her duty."

"Good to hear," Nasch said. "Alright, men, assist the wounded and villagers out of the village! Now!"

"Yes, sir!" the men responded.

The men proceeded to dismount and assist in the evacuation.

* * *

Durbe and Venus were making their way to the United Lands slightly slower than they should have been. As they made their way through a small forest, Venus noticed that Durbe seemed to be paying very little attention to everything around him. Like something was preventing him from grasping reality. "Durbe-san," Venus said. "Is there something the matter?"

Durbe placed a gauntlet-covered hand on his face. "Nothing," he said. "Just a bit tired."

"Perhaps we should take a break," Venus suggested. "Your body still has yet to recover."

He hated to admit to it, but she was right. And it wasn't just lightheadedness he was suffering from. It felt like his entire world was crashing down upon him. Like his body was too weak to take the strain of his duties. But why? He was usually much stronger than that.

He was so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Venus ride in front of him and halt her horse, blocking Mach from advancing further. "Destiny," Durbe said. "Move out of the way."

Venus' face turned into a scowl. "Durbe-san," she said, "you have to rest. Your body is mortal. You cannot continue like this. You will collapse."

"I can rest when we get to the United Lands," Durbe said. "Now move out of the way."

Venus remained firm. "I will not, Durbe-san," she said. "Rest is as crucial to a knight as his swordsmanship. Ignoring your body's warnings is going to get you nowhere."

"I have no choice, Destiny," Durbe said, getting off Mach's back. Then, the reigns firmly in his hand, he led Mach around Venus and proceeded to walk away. "Are you coming?"

"Durbe-san," Venus began.

"Are you coming?" Durbe repeated, his hand trembling slightly and his knees buckling.

Venus noticed the signs right away and jumped off her horse. "Durbe-san!" she exclaimed.

She just barely caught the weary knight. Both horses whinnied with worry as Venus gave Durbe a quick shake. "Durbe-san!" she exclaimed. "Durbe-san!" She then felt something warm on her hand. Moving it away, she found it to be blood.

Durbe's wounds had reopened. A hand to his forehead allowed Venus to realize that he had fallen ill. And the darkened sky allowed her to realize that there would be no help for him that night.

Other than her.

* * *

End of part one.

(1) The General is the human form of Abyss, with less blue.

* * *

**D.T.B: Okay, yeah. I'm making this a twoshot. Kuri-chan, I hope I have done Venus honor so far. If I have not, and have totally ruined your image of her and have just thrown in a different OC and slapped your OC's name on her, go ahead and kill me. Same applies to Durbe. **

**Other than that, please read, review, and look forward to the second part. Blossoming love through taking care of your superior. Cliché, but cute and romantic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**D.T.B: Sorry if the romance in here feels a little fast. Blame Case Closed. It was on when I was writing.**

* * *

Part two

* * *

Venus soaked her handkerchief in the stream nearby. Several yards behind her, under the shade of an oak tree, rested her superior.

Durbe.

His cheeks were red with a terrible fever, his breathing unsteady and terrible. His chest armor was cast aside, and his cape was draped over him like a blanket. His mind was racked with nightmares, possibly about the battle near the village. Venus would hardly blame him if it were so. She had once read that those who become stoic in battle become fragile when asleep. And Durbe was definitely someone who was stoic in battle.

She wrung out the handkerchief and walked over to Durbe. Then she sat down and placed it on his flaming head. Her eyes were looking down at his worry-painted face. She could hardly believe her eyes. The knight before her was hardly a man. Not the knight she had become a squire to and certainly not the man so many looked up to.

"I'm surprised he's so human," she thought.

Suddenly realizing what she was thinking, she slapped her head and chuckled. "How silly," she thought. She had to tell herself that he was as much of a human as she was. And after she had struggled to get it through **his** head.

She was such a fool sometimes.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. She readied both herself and her sword, her shoulders tensing up at the thought of a battle. Her fears were silenced, however, when she found the supposed assailant to be something that could do nothing to her.

No, it wasn't a rabbit. Nothing so cliché.

It was a Duel Monster Spirit.

Happy Lover.

Venus nearly laughed in spite of herself. "Hello, little one," she said, holding her hand out. "Would you like to come over here?"

Happy Lover floated over to her, then paused for a moment before brushing against her hair like a little cat. A light laugh escaped Venus as she played with the monster's wings.

It was when she was stroking it's second set of wings that she remembered something .

Happy Lover was a beast that could heal all ailments. "Oi," Venus said slowly. "Happy Lover-chan?"

That got the beast's attention very quickly.

"Would you...heal him?" Venus turned her eyes to Durbe.

The Happy Lover jumped out of her hands and flew over to Durbe. A light 'puu'-like sound escaped the monster as it rubbed its body against his face. Unfortunately for Durbe, that woke him right up. "Huh?" he asked groggily.

"How are you feeling?" Venus asked, concern lacing her voice.

Durbe didn't answer. His voice felt gone. However, his eyes did the talking that his voice box refused to do. He was feeling terrible. Venus removed her handkerchief and placed her bare hand on his forehead.

No luck.

His fever had yet to go down.

"Where are we?" Durbe asked, his voice lower than before.

"We're in the forest," Venus said.

"The...forest?" Durbe asked.

He then started to push himself up, only to jerk the rest of the way because of a pain eating away at his chest. Venus instantly placed one hand on his back while the other one reached for his hand. "Durbe-san!" she exclaimed. "You need to rest. Your body isn't ready for you to be moving around yet."

Durbe looked over to Venus. For the first time since they met, the two of them were looking each other straight in the eyes.

For a moment, neither one of them said a thing. Then their thoughts conveyed what their voices would not.

"Her eyes are so gentle," Durbe thought.

"He's so young, yet determined," Venus thought. "He truly is the best knight they have."

Then they quickly broke away and looked to the sides. "Why am I embarrassed?" the two of them thought.

Durbe then looked back over to Venus and noticed the little creature beside her. "What's that?" Durbe asked. "A duel monster?"

Venus was slightly stunned. "You can see him?" she asked curiously.

Durbe turned away, refusing to answer.

Suddenly, more rustling was heard from the bushes. This time, Happy Lover hid behind Venus. "What's the matter, little guy?" Venus asked. "Are you scared?"

Durbe grabbed his sword and unsheathed it, placing himself in a crouching battle position. "Durbe-san?" Venus asked.

"Don't move," Durbe said stoically.

"Why?" Venus asked.

Durbe readied his blade. "You don't smell that?"

"Huh?" went Venus.

She soon got her answer.

From the bushes emerged several wolves with jewel encrusted foreheads. Their ruby red eyes were snapping with rage and hunger. Clearly, they thought the sickly knight and female squire to be a good meal. Saliva was dripping from their jaws as they started to advance towards the duo.

Well, two plus a horse.

Mach lowered his neck and spread his wings wide, forcing the wolves back with fear for a moment. "Mach," Durbe said, forcing his aching legs to stand, "make sure Destiny stays out of this."

"Durbe-san?!" Venus exclaimed. "I'm your squire. It's my duty to remain by your side."

"It's also your duty to obey my orders," Durbe said. "Stay out of the way, Destiny. That is an order."

Venus only took a step back as Mach raised his wing to prevent her from advancing to assist Durbe in any way.

Durbe threw his sheathe away and readied his blade. "Where did these beasts come from?" he wondered. "Vector? No. If it was him, he would have had the wolves attack when we neared the United Lands."

The wolf in the center suddenly lunged at Durbe, forcing the knight to stumble to the side. Unfortunately for Durbe, while the wolf was able to knick Durbe's shoulder with his blackened claws, Durbe himself only clipped a small portion of the wolf's fur. "Durbe-san!" Venus cried. "You still need rest!"

"_**It would be best to stay out of this, Destiny.**_"

Venus looked up. "Did you just...?"

Mach looked down to her. "_**In all my life, I have only allowed my master to speak to me like this. He has told you to stay away, so you must listen.**_"

"D-Demo-" Venus began.

"_**Do not worry. Even if my master runs into trouble here, he shall get assistance. Just not from you.**_"

* * *

Durbe twisted his body around and held one of the wolves back with the blunt side of his blade. His body was wearing out on him. He was beginning to feel lightheaded, allowing his muscles to ease up on his blade. Suddenly, the wolf forced Durbe to the ground, the only thing preventing the wolf from hurting Durbe being his silver blade. "Durbe-san!" Venus screamed.

The wolf gazed into Durbe's eyes, flames of anger snapping deep within. If the creature could have grinned, it surely would have done just that. Finally, Venus couldn't stay put. She ran forward, swinging her sheathed sword forward, landing the end of the blunted blade on the wolf's head. The wolf whined as it threw itself away. "Durbe-san," Venus said. "Are you okay?"

Durbe forced himself back up. Venus didn't wait for an answer. As soon as her foes were readied to attack, she placed her blade on her side and started to growl. "Destiny, stand down," Durbe said, getting back on his feet.

"No, sir," Venus said. "A squire's duty is to her knight."

"It is also her duty to listen to what her knight tells her," Durbe rebuked.

The wolves then saw their chance and one of them leapt forward, fangs bared. Durbe only had a moment to react, but that was all the sickly knight required. "Venus!" he cried.

Twisting his body around, he forced Venus down to the ground, landing right on top of her in the process. Then Mach stood several inches away from them, got on his hind legs, and spread his wings wide, the expression on his face being enough to make one's blood curdle. Some of the wolves backed away slightly, though the more courageous ones stayed their ground.

"Durbe-san," Venus said, her hand resting on Durbe's neck. (Don't ask how it got there. Probably when she fell down.) His neck was warmer than it should have been. His fever was going up. "Durbe-san..."

Durbe attempted to force himself up, but his entire body felt weak. He was struggling just to stay on his arms. The growling of the wolves increased in volume as they advanced nearer and nearer. Venus' eyes widened as the saliva around their mouths became visible in the moonlight. "Durbe-san! Get up! Please!"

She began to shake him, though it was off little use. Durbe was clearly in no shape to stand up. He'd be lucky to move at all. Then one of the wolves lunged at them, his ivory fangs glistening in the lunar light.

"Durbe-san!" Venus screamed, shutting her eyes tightly.

Suddenly, a white blur raced past them and threw the wolf away.

* * *

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Venus was slightly surprised, her wide eyes focused on the sight before her. Mach was standing before them both, his wings outstretched. "_**I refuse to let anybody harm my master.**_" He folded his wings in. "_**Now, leave. Before another arrives to give you any trouble.**_"

Initially, the wolves refused to budge. But when the water began to splash and twist, the wolves were quick to turn tail and run. Mach let out a soft whinny as a large, white wolf appeared from behind the trees.

Guardian Wolf.

"Where did she come...?" Venus breathed, forcing herself up into a sitting position.

Durbe opened his eyes slowly and got a good look at their rescuers. "_**Excellent timing, Guardian.**_"

The wolf smiled in a motherly way. "_I only came because Sirius-sama requested that I kept an eye on you._"

"Sirius-san?" Venus asked.

Guardian Wolf looked down to Venus. "_He may have a mouth, but he is still Durbe-sama's twin brother. They have a bond nobody else can understand._"

Venus then looked at Durbe, who seemed to have fallen asleep. She placed her slender hand on his forehead. Her brow furrowed as she laid him back down. Then she placed her hand on his wounded shoulder. It wasn't serious, but it would be best to treat it. She stood up, her fingers wrapped around her handkerchief. Then she proceeded to the river and soaked it again. This time, however, she used it for his injury. "_**You are truly a kind soul, Venus. Something your brother has yet to see.**_"

Venus cast the steed a sidelong glance. "So you know?"

"_Yes. We knew. You may escape your kingdom, but you cannot escape your blood. Don't worry though. If anything should happen, know that you would not be alone in this battle._"

Then Guardian Wolf continued down the river, making her way to the United Lands. Then Mach laid down and looked at his master. It was a sight to behold, seeing Venus take care of him, something she did until long into the night.

* * *

The sun came out to greet them and remind them of the new day. Durbe was the first to awaken of the three. For some reason, he felt like there was a boulder on his head and a rock on his chest. Reaching to his head, he discovered the boulder to be a simple wet cloth. Or rather, a wrinkled cloth. It was clear that his temperature had absorbed all the water that had once been there. The rock on his chest, however, was a different story. He looked and nearly gasped when he found it to be Venus, sleeping soundly on his chest. "Destiny?" he asked softly.

"_**She is exhausted, Durbe-sama.**_"

Durbe turned to the side, the kink in his neck acting up. Mach had his head raised and tilted to the side. "Mach?" he asked.

"_**She is a very kind soul, Durbe-sama. She stayed up all night tending to both your wound and your cold. Without her, you probably would have been lucky to survive the night. She is truly a unique girl.**_"

Durbe slowly looked back to Venus and stroked her hair. She looked so peaceful, waking her was the last thing on his mind.

Unfortunately, the desire to allow her to sleep was quickly destroyed when the beating of hooves against the ground woke the youthful squire from her slumber. "What's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Did I oversleep?"

"Be on your guard, Destiny," Durbe said, readying himself with his blade.

Then Venus was wide awake. "Durbe-san! You need to be resting."

"Destiny," Durbe snapped softly, "this is far worse than my health. Please ready yourself."

Venus did just seconds before many knights on horseback approached them. Looking at their saddles, Durbe could tell that they were from the United Lands. "At ease, Destiny," he said. "They're with us."

"Yes, sir," Venus said.

Durbe walked over to the horseback knights. "Is there something the matter?"

He could hear a horse coming closer and the General of the army appeared before him, atop his silver steed. "There is, Durbe," he said. He looked over to Venus. "And it involves your squire."

"Me?" Venus asked.

"I beg your pardon but what has she done?" Durbe asked.

The General got off his steed and stood before Durbe. The young knight was a child when compared to his bulk. "It has been confirmed," he said. "Your squire is the sister to Vector, the Mad Prince." He looked over to Venus. "Venus Shingetsu."

Durbe lost his breath for a moment as Venus tightened her grip on her sheathed blade. "Shingestu?" Durbe repeated.

"That girl does not belong with our people," the General said. "She could very easily betray us all and assist her brother in destroying the United Lands."

Durbe didn't know what pulled him into it, but he spoke against his General for the first time. "No, sir," he said. "Destiny would do no such thing. If she truly wished to help him, why would she risk working under me?"

"You were injured a few weeks ago, Durbe," the General responded. "Even now, it must take quite a bit of effort on your part to stand up. In that condition, would you truly notice anything off about this woman?"

"Even if I failed to notice anything, Mach would," Durbe responded through gritted teeth. He threw his hand to his steed. "And Mach has not been even slightly suspicious of her."

"I am not taking the word of a horse over the evidence before me," the General said. He walked over to Venus, forcing Durbe to step away. "Venus," he said, "you are under arrest-"

He stopped when he felt the cold steel of Durbe's blade touch his back. "Leave her be," he said.

"Durbe-san?!" one of the knights practically screamed. "What are you doing?"

Durbe's grey eyes directed themselves to the knight in question. "I fail to see why we should hate her for simply being related to Vector," he said. "The true power of a person is not their lineage. It's their heart. And I know for a fact that she is different from Vector. She is nothing like him in the least!"

Venus let out a breath as Durbe returned his gaze to the General. "I will handle her myself," he continued. "As her knight, the responsibility for her actions falls upon me."

"Durbe-san?" Venus asked softly.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing, Durbe?" the General asked.

Durbe's eyes were fierce. "Aye," he answered. "Leave her be. She is my squire. Not yours."

That had to be the first time he said it and had no intention of sounding rude. Venus looked at Durbe, wide-eyed. "Durbe-san...," she thought.

The General didn't move as Durbe placed his sword back in his sheathe. Then he watched as Durbe walked over to Venus and placed his hand on her shoulder. The General caught himself smiling despite his rage at Durbe for behaving in such a manner. There was only one reason a boy would be so willing to protect a girl like that.

If only Durbe would find out.

"Very well," he said. "Return to the United Lands and rest. We shall discuss this further there."

"Aye, General," Durbe said.

After the General got back on his horse, both Durbe and Venus watched as the knights rode away.

* * *

For a moment, it was nothing but silence. Then Venus looked up to Durbe. "Ah," she began.

Durbe looked down to her. "What is it, Venus?" he asked.

"Arigato," Venus replied. "For standing up for me like that."

Durbe noticed his face was getting warm. "I only wanted to thank you," he said. "Now we are even." He started for Mach and picked up his reign and bridle.

The pegasus offered no resistance as Durbe pulled it gently over his ears. Once he was finished, he looked over to Venus. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Huh? Hai!" went Venus. She was making her way to her horse, but Mach gave her a little huff. "Huh?"

"You stayed up nearly the entire night keeping an eye on me, were you not?" Durbe asked. "You ride on Mach. I shall lead him home."

"D-Demo, you still need some rest, Durbe-san!" Venus cried.

"It's true," Durbe said. "I do still need rest, but I can last until we reach the United Lands. Don't worry about me."

Mach then sat down and lowered his wings, allowing Venus to get on his saddle as soon as she was willing. After that, Mach stood up and allowed Durbe to lead him home. Meanwhile, Venus took hold of Mach's mane of fur. "He called me 'Venus,'" she thought happily, a tiny smile appearing on her face.

* * *

It was after that day that things began to change. They no longer spat at each other, nor did they complain about the other's presence. Durbe was starting to call her "Destiny" less and less often. The first thing that came to his mind was always "Venus," something that his twin brother was quick to tease him about. Not that he understood why.

At first.

He finally understood after he had fallen asleep one night.

He was very busy that day with a large amount of work that had been thrust upon him by the General, who demanded that he stayed out of battle until all his strength returned to him. He argued about it, but eventually complied when he learned that the verbal battle would end with the General as the winner.

He was fallen asleep on his bed while reading a good book. Venus had noticed it, smiled, then removed the book from his chest, followed by covering his body with his blanket.

It was several hours later when he woke up. He quickly realized that he hadn't eaten a single thing all day, so his stomach was demanding sustenance in only the most annoying way for the youthful knight. He walked out of his room, rubbing one of his eyes, and quickly noticed that Venus was sound asleep at the table.

A chuckle escaped him as he noticed the childish look on her face. "I wonder how long Venus was awake this time," he thought.

He placed his white cape over her shoulders, granting her some warmth in the cold room. A sigh made it's way out of him as he sat down and simply gazed at her affectionately, even if he didn't know it. Then he reached out and touched her hand.

He had never realized that she was so beautiful when she was sleeping. She seemed so...peaceful when she was sleeping. Her black hair was draped over her shoulders, her shoulders raising and lowering as she breathed slowly. He smiled softly as he brushed her hair away from her face, allowing him to see her soft features.

"Durbe-san," Venus spoke softly.

Durbe knew that she was asleep, but still, he was surprised. "Venus?" he asked.

Naturally, she offered no answer. Regardless, he smiled. Then he rested his head on his hands and fell back to sleep by her side.

He slept. But he didn't forget.

Sirius, who had heard him mumble Venus' name later on, wouldn't let him forget. (He joked about them looking like a new married couple; the way he was holding her hand in his sleep.)

* * *

Finally, despite Sirius' jokes and slightly indifferent attitude, Durbe was able to see that he had a point. Whenever he sparred with Venus, although it had always ended in his victory, he never once forgot how happy she looked when it was over.

"I'll beat you the next time," she always said.

That became the one thing he looked forward to. It wasn't the battles against various armies that would attack the United Lands or the sunsets that so often calmed his nerves.

It was her.

Seeing her magenta-black hair blow in the breeze.

Her bright eyes sparkling with mischief and honor, something her brother so obviously lacked.

Her voice greeting him whenever he woke up in the morning, demanding that he get out of bed, since he was known to be a heavy sleeper when especially tired. (Okay, he didn't especially look forward to that, but it was better than Sirius waking him up with a bugle.)

He looked forward to seeing **her**.

Then came the day when she finally did what she had said she would...and defeated him in a sparring match.

* * *

Truth be told, he had been waiting for the perfect moment for a good many months. The leaves were starting to fall from the trees around them as both squire and knight duked it out for a brief moment, smiles on both their faces.

The three knights that Durbe had so often worked with were looking down at the training center, alongside Sirius. "What did you bring us out here for, Sirius?" one of the knights asked.

"You'll see," Sirius said. He was happy for his brother, but the only reason he didn't spill the beans was because he was too busy laughing inside.

Venus dodged Durbe's thrust with great agility and precision. She then twisted her body around and held her sword up to his throat. However, Durbe was quick to jump back, landing first on his hand, then his feet. A grin appeared on his face as he ran back over to her, exchanging blows between steel. "You've been improving lately, Venus," he said. (He never called her Destiny anymore. It felt foreign.)

"Only because I had a good teacher," Venus replied, swinging her blade around in a circle, knocking Durbe's blade out of his hand. Then, once again, she held her sword to his throat, a knowing smile on her face. "Does this mean I win?" she asked.

Durbe froze for a moment, but then smiled and eased up. "That's correct," he said. "You've won."

The knights were surprised by what they had just seen. "No way," one of them said. "Did he just go easy on her?"

"I wish," Sirius said. "But no." His eyes grew soft as he looked to the smiling squire and knight. "He went all out against her."

Venus then bowed, just like she had done so often before, and proceeded to the tree nearby to rest her sword and pick up her pack.

What she hadn't expected was Durbe to wrap his arms around her.

She was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered. The two of them had been doing that a lot when the other wasn't looking. A smile creeped onto her face as she placed her hand over his. "Venus," Durbe said softly, "there is nothing more I can teach you about the sword."

Venus could already hear the 'but' coming.

However, she hardly had the time to make a retort, since she felt something cold slip onto her finger. She looked at her hand as Durbe pulled himself away. Then she let out a small gasp.

A wedding band.

She jerked her head back, and Durbe held her close to his chest. "Venus," he began, "there is nothing more for me to teach you of the sword, but...I hope you will stay with me just a while longer." He held her closer. "Until the end of time."

Venus could feel the tears falling from her face. Then she smiled. "A squire's duty is beside her knight," she said, returning his embrace. Then she buried her face in his chest, allowing her tears of joy to stain his shirt.

They remained silent for a moment longer, before the loving couple exchanged a kiss.

* * *

The knights were astounded. "Did he do what I...?" one of the knights asked.

"That's right," Sirius said, walking away. He turned to face them for only a moment, a wide grin on his face. "He's found his true princess."

* * *

It was but a month until their wedding that Vector launched an attack on the United Lands itself. Durbe had chosen to work alongside his fiancee as they fought back the terrible invaders. They never once left each other's side. To them, losing each other **was **losing the war. So they always had each other's backs, refusing to separate for even a moment.

The war had ended, but not without sacrifice.

There was great sadness, but not without reason. The casualties to both sides was too much for anybody to bear. Not even the monster spirits that prowled the woods were excluded from the tragedies.

But from the sadness soon blossomed happiness. As soon as the ashes of defeat began to settle on the horizon, Durbe had taken his betrothed home to wed. 'Happiness' was not even close to how they felt. 'Ecstasy' was closer, but still not enough.

No one word could describe how they felt.

They arrived at Durbe's home village, where everyone had taken an instant liking to his fiancee. It brought a smile to his face when he saw his mother accept her right away. And with a smile too.

They were about to get married. They were about to start their new life together. Not as knight and squire. But as husband and wife.

However, just as they were preparing, with Durbe in his bright, silver armor, and Venus in a gown befitting a princess, their happiness was to be ripped away from them.

* * *

"Durbe-san!" Venus called, running up to him in her satin white gown. She stopped when she noticed the letter in his hand and the expression on his face.

The look that he always got when something heavy fell upon his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him just as she always did and got his attention. "Durbe-san? What's the matter?" she asked.

Durbe sighed. Then he crumpled the letter in his fingers. "The knights that I have worked with for many years," he said. "They...they are going to try to kill His Majesty."

Venus gasped and covered her mouth. "But...they can't!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Durbe responded. He turned to face her. "I may not be able to stop them, but I must, at least, try." He then pulled her into an embrace. "I'm very sorry."

Venus paused for a moment, but then she smiled and kissed him. After she pulled away, she said, "You are my knight. A knight does not let his friends go down the wrong path while he does nothing. Just promise me something."

"And what might that be?" Durbe asked.

Venus' face adopted the same somber gaze as when they first met. "Promise me...that you will return," she said. "A groom's place is beside his bride, just as it is the bride's place beside the groom."

Durbe smiled and took her hand. "I promise," he said. "Even if I must cross time and space to return to your side." He then kissed her hand.

Then he walked to Mach and saddled him up. Once he was ready, he got on his saddle and looked at his future wife one final time before taking to the skies.

* * *

Maybe it was because he chose to leave his sword that he failed to return then. However, even if he had it, it would have made no difference. He chose to let them attack over harming them. And his actions were rewarded, though the reward was long overdue.

He had kept his promise to her. He crossed time and space to be with her again. Even today, they still love each other.

And they will, until the end of time.

END

* * *

**D.T.B: And that is IT! YES! This little romantic twoshot is OVER! Kuri-chan, I hope I depicted Venus properly. Go ahead and send me to the Shadow Realm if I didn't. Now, I return your OC to you. Thank you for letting me borrow her. **

**Please read and review if you liked it. PM and flame me if you did not.**


End file.
